El Verde De Sus Ojos
by Noni N
Summary: Este fic participa en el topic "Amigo secreto" de el foro "Power Z" -Para... ¡Leyendo!, así es... ¡Yo soy tu amiga secreta! Espero que este regalo te guste.


°.°El verde de sus ojos°.°

°.°.∞.°.°

"Este fic es para el juego "Amigo secreto" del foro Power Z"

"D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece"

°.°.∞.°.°

Hola niña linda y adorable. Si así es, te hablo a ti "Leyendo", ¡No sabes cuanto ame y me esforcé en esto!, esto que es solo para ti. Espero que te guste.  
>Feliz Navidad (:<p>

°.°.∞.°.°

El sol creciente brillaba en lo alto del cielo, por algo era la estrella mas hermosa, siempre luciendo ese hermoso brillo, el viento soplaba las ojas y remolinaba tus cabellos negros, el cielo azul se veía tan despejado que al mirarlo creerías que podrías caer en el y perderte en su vació.

La joven chica de ojos verdes se encontraba ahí sentada bajo aquel árbol, la sombra la acogía y el pasto acariciaba sus manos.

°.°.∞.°.°

_"Ahí estas como cada día, siempre tan linda._  
><em>Me quisiera acercar y sustituir el trabajo de aquella sombra.<em>

_Acogerte__ entre mis brazos para jamas dejarte ir, _  
><em>para tenerte en mi por siempre."<em>  
>°.°.∞.°.°<p>

Un día, dos días... tres días. ¿¡Quien te crees al desaparecer así!?, ¿Que no sabes lo necesaria que eres para mi?  
>Estoy buscándote en aquel lugar en el que solías estar, donde el sol no podía ver, donde nadie sabría. Nuestro lugar. Aunque tu no lo supieras.<p>

-Idiota, eres una idiota- me repetía a cada minuto, creo que me volví un acosador, ¿pero como podría evitarlo?, es que tu me volviste loco.

Regrese a casa y despeje mi mente con una ducha, después salí a caminar un rato.  
>No podía creer que tan loco estaba en que pensaba a cada momento, porque lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era su imagen tan dulce y fresca, ahí sin darme cuenta choque con alguien.<p>

-Lo siento no miraba por donde caminaba- me disculpaba levantando la vista. Al ver quien estaba en frente de mi sentir como mi corazón brinco.  
>Ella estaba ahí con su mirada verde jade observándome lentamente, recorriendo cada milímetro de mi rostro y entonces su rostro se ilumino.<p>

-¡Aja! tu eres el chico del parque- exclamo y yo me puse mas nervioso, ella se había dado cuenta de mi existencia y no solo eso, ella probablemente sabia que la observaba como un león a su presa.

-Si- dije con la voz algo ahogada, al parecer mi garganta estaba intentando retener las mariposas asesinas que amenazaban con salir a montones de mi boca.

-Hmmm... Eres lindo, ¿sabes?- decía dando vueltas aun observándome, al parecer la oveja se comería al león después de todo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- sonrei levemente, eso siempre hacia que las chicas se sonrojaran o algo parecido.

-Pues si, bueno, si tan solo hablaras mas a menudo, bueno me debo ir- dijo antes de alejarse, al pasar pude percibir el aroma que desprendía. ¡Dios! era tan delicioso, quería "comerla" ahí mismo, saborear cada momento.

°.°.∞.°.°

_"Si de mi dependiese te abrazaría para siempre,_  
><em>no dejándote ir, amándote como un loco.<em>  
><em>Porque solo los locos saben amar con locura."<em>

°.°.∞.°.°

La luz se filtraba entre las cortinas de mi ventana. Me levante pesadamente y comencé a vestirme.

Salí y tome la ruta que me llevaba al parque, en busca de aquella hermosa joven que ocupaba todos mis sueños volviéndolos tan maravillosos. Y ahí la vi, tan linda bajo ese árbol dibujando.

-Hola- dije sentándome a su lado, ella cerro su libreta antes de que pudiese ver lo que dibujaba.

-¿Que tal desconocido con problemas de comunicación?- saludo divertida, yo solo reí un poco y la mire, su sonrisa era aun mas hermosa de cercas.

-Bien, ¿y usted desconocida con dotes de pintor?- ella me regalo una sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo.

-Kaoru- soltó cerrando los ojos. -¿ehh?- pregunte.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa divertida. -Ka-o-ru- repitió suave y lentamente

-Butch, un placer- ella sonrió y me dio la mano, divertido la acepte y salude.

-Así que... Butch, ademas de venir al parque a espiar chicas, ¿que mas sabes hacer?-

-Muchas cosas-dije algo avergonzado

-¿Me mostrarías que clase de cosas?-

-Seria un placer, pero no creo que sea del todo prudente señorita, pensarían que estamos locos- Dije riendo entre dientes intentando mostrarme serio.

-¡Que nos juzguen!, yo quiero saber- exclamo levantándose de golpe.

-Muy bien dicho señorita- dije parándome divertido.

°.°.∞.°.°

_"No es locura, _  
><em>esto se llama estar enamorado.<em>

_No._  
><em>¿Que dice?, ¿Que no es amor?, entonces <em>_dígame_  
><em>¿Que es esta dulce calidez que me embriaga cada que pienso en usted?"<em>

°.°.∞.°.°

Comenzamos a correr por la acera, llegamos hasta la parada de autobuses.

-¿Sigue segura de querer saber?- pregunte mirándole y ella sonrió.

-Claro que si señor pato- reí y ella rió conmigo.

El autobús llego y ambos subimos, yo pague y nos sentamos.

-¿y adonde vamos?- pregunto recargando la cabeza en el cristal mirándome.

-Ya lo vera, es un lugar en el que las nubes bajan del cielo y bailan tango con el agua, bajo el sol-

Después de unos minutos llegamos, le pedí cerrar los ojos y caminamos hasta la playa. después de caminar un poco mas llegamos a una parte privada de aquella playa, era de mi familia, a lo lejos se veía la casa de verano.

-Bien, abre los ojos- dije parándome a su lado.

-¿Tu haces playas?- pregunto divertida y negué.

-No, yo acaricio sus curvas y la vuelvo loca, claro que si estas celosa podría hacerte eso solo a ti- dije mientras de entre algunas palmeras sacaba una tabla y me quitaba la camisa.

-¡Hey!, ¡yo no! ¡tu!, ¡aun es horario de niños!-reí y ella solo me señalaba acusadora-mente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. -¡No te rías exhibicionista pervertido!-

-Tranquila solo voy a mostrarte lo que hago para así satisfacer tu curiosidad- dije mientras caminaba hacia el agua, entre y estaba fresca, comencé a nadar sobre la tabla hasta llegar a un buen lugar y poder montar una ola.

°.°.∞.°.°  
><em>"Me fascina sentir la brisa en mi rostro, que mis cabellos sean remolinados por aquella brisa, sentir la espuma y el agua fresca del mar,<em>  
><em>Ver las olas crearse, levantarse y caer con esa majestuosidad,<em>  
><em>Es libertad esto que hago, es amor.<em>  
><em>Acariciar con esta tabla la fina tela de agua, es mi vida y es lo que me inspira."<em>  
>°.°.∞.°.°<p>

Llegue a la orilla y la encontré sentada en la arena aun mirando las olas, así que sin hacer ruido me senté a su lado. sabia que en poco tiempo atardecería pero aun así no me quería ir de ahí, de su lado.

-¿Porque no hablaste antes?- de repente salio de su boca aquella pregunta, giro y me miro y solo me limite a estar trazando círculos en la arena fresca con los dedos.

-No se, no creo que sea muy normal que un extraño se acerque y te diga "eres muy linda, me gustan tus ojos y me desespera que aveces no vengas a este parque y me dejes aquí plantado", ¿no crees?- dije con un deje de broma mientras miraba como la espuma se teñía de café antes de desasirse en la arena.

-Pues tampoco es muy normal eso de ir al parque a esperar a ver si ves a aquel chico que párese mato pero a la vez es tierno- dijo ella y sentí la cara arder, gire levemente y note que ella estaba también algo sonrojada, me acerque y tome sus mejillas.

-¿crees que soy un matón?- pregunte con tono de burla.

-No, ya no. Solo tienes la cara, pero con ese sonrojo mas bien pareces tomatito- dijo riendo levemente, cuando se movió sentí los granos de arena remolinarse contra su piel y ese cosquilleo en los dedos. -Muy bien raro extraño, ¿y ahora que hacemos?, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, o al menos todo el tiempo que me llegues a soportar- dijo riendo.

-Haber, haber, primero me dices pato, y ahora raro-extraño, ya decídete por un apodo, o al menos dime por mi nombre niña- dije riendo y soltando sus mejillas.

-Hmmm... entonces eso tomara algo de tiempo, debo pensarlo bien pues sera el apodo de tu vida así que debe ser uno único, raro y que solo sepamos tu y yo- dijo pensando y sonrei.

-Bueno, pues espero que pienses bien. Por cierto, ¿saben tus padres donde estas?-

-Ellos saben que estoy en el planeta tierra, creo que con eso basta- sonrió un poco y se echo asía atrás en la arena, sonrei y me gire para mirarla, diablos que se veía tan jodida-mente linda, con su cabello negro extendido en la arena y sus labios rojizos entre abiertos y esos ojos, que dios me perdonase pero no lo resistiría mas.

Me incline levemente y ella me miro algo sonrojada, se lo atribuí a la cercanía.-Lo siento- dije antes de unir nuestros labios, sentí la calidez de su respiración contra mis labios, ella olía a vainilla, pero mejor, y sus labios sabían a fresa silvestre, sentí el calor de sus labios moverse contra los míos y comencé a besarle de una forma diferente, de una necesitada.

Necesitaba que ella sintiera lo que yo, puse mi mano en su cuello y con mi dedo trace levemente una linea que rosaba levemente detrás de su oreja, sonrei cuando la escuche suspirar. Sentina un calor acumularse y sabia que si continuaba terminaría "comiéndomela".

Lentamente me aleje, dolía y sentía la necesidad de sentir su calor de nuevo, sentir esa cercanía.

-Yo, nose que decir, lo sie...- sentí una mano sobre mi boca y la mire ella estaba sonrojada y se veis algo divertida.

-Shhh, tu cállate y promete que esto volverá a suceder muchas otras veces- dijo descubriendo mi boca poco a poco. No sabia que responder, que decir, como actuar o si seria extraño saltar sobre ella y besarle otra vez

-Lo prometo, siempre y cuando tu prometas que no me dejaras plantado en el parque de nuevo- ella sonrió y asintió, estiro sus manos hasta mi cuello y me jalo, cai y me acomode a su lado, viendo como el cielo azul se comenzaba a poner de tonos anaranjados, rojizos y violetas.  
>Sentí una mano entrelazarse con la mía y cerré los ojos capturando ese momento, esa promesa y esa unión.<p>

°.°.∞.°.°  
><em>"El sol saldrá diario, ese es su <em>_deseo_  
><em>La luna abrirá su puerta a las criaturas de la noche, ese es su sueño<em>  
><em>Y mi corazón te querrá, porque ese es su regalo<em>  
><em>Mientras que mi mente te pensara y soñara, porque ese es su anhelo.<em>  
><em>Y tu seras feliz a mi lado, porque ese sera mi trabajo"<em>

°.°.∞.°.°

_"Porque con una mirada nació,_  
><em>Con un roce un nombre se le dio,<em>  
><em>Con unas palabras se definió,<em>  
><em>Y con un beso creció"<em>

°.°.∞.°.°

_"Esto que te doy no se e dado a nadie mas, así que cuídalo, esto mi vida es mi amor, uno dulce y cálido, uno que durara hasta que quieras"_

°.°.∞.°.°

Bueno hasta aquí llega espero que te haya gustado, espero que haya sido bueno y adorable o algo así xD.

¡Feliz navidad! y un prospero año nuevo.

Que todo te salga bien y que tus metas las alcancen.


End file.
